Dragon by heart
by kay13ile
Summary: The girl was different in every way. And so powerful. She came out of nowhere, and that alone intrigued him. But there are others who are intrigued by Hermione Granger as well. Dark story, Dark Tom, Darkish Hermione, absolutely no fluff
1. prologue

Prologue

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Age: Unknown

Status: Unknown

Family: Deceased

Further investigation will be done on the subject conducted by Headmaster Armando Dippet, on this day, July 31st 1944.

Signed,

Andromeus Bones,

Head of Department of Mysteries,

Ministry of Magic, Britain.

" Miss Granger we offer you a sanctuary here at Hogwarts. We understand that your previous lifestyle has been different then what we are accustomed to, and by no means does it change anything. I am sure that you will fit just fine" Headmaster Dippet said while reading through Hermione Granger's record.

The girl sitting on the opposite side to the headmaster said nothing, merely watched the man. Patiently.

" Miss Granger" another voice chimed in, and the girl looked at its source – Professor Albus Dumbledore " Might we talk after the business here is finished?"

The girl hesitated before nodding.

" Right, I think our job here is finished, don't you Albus?" the headmaster asked jovially, tying to relieve some of the tension the wild girl brought in.

" We still have to sort Miss Granger here into her house" Albus reminded the headmaster politely.

" Ah yes. Would you bring the hat please Albus?"

As the wizard went to fetch the sorting hat, Hermione sat rigidly in her seat, as if ready to jump up and fight.

" Could you tell me exactly where you are from Miss Granger?" The headmaster asked kindly.

The girl looked up to his simple brown eyes and replied:

" I am from the North" She replied with a tired sigh. The headmaster seemed to be incapable of asking anything but that. Seeing his patient expression she sighed once more.

" I lived in a village where the local wizard took me under his wing and taught me everything I know. He was my father, since I lost my parents long time ago, and he taught me how to live in the wild. We are the wild ones, you understand"

Before the headmaster could answer, Dumbledore came back, an old, tattered hat in his hand.

" There, this hat will tell you exactly where you belong" And with that, he let the hat cover the girl's head, before she could protest.

" _Hmm, good day young witch" _Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly "_ Oh dear, this will not do. What have we here? Some courage, plenty of that, but I see plenty of cunning and ambition in you… no, no, no, you belong nowhere, not in Gryffindor, not in Slytherin, not in Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff. There is one more place, a forgotten house, house of great and invisible strength, of maturity and special gifts. Yes, wild child, this is your place. Let it be – DRAKONWAFT" _

There was silence in the room, only headmaster's whispered:

" Pardon?"

**AN: Good day to you all, I had this little idea of putting Hermione in a completely different position. Let me say this, Hermione does not know Harry Potter or the future, or at least doesn't remember (there's a hint here ;) ). She was raised in the wild by a man you will hear more about in the next chapters. Hermione is, as you know special. Special in the sense, that she possesses ancient magic, and is quite anti-social. **

**Now, I am not saying any more, only that you review, ask me questions, remark on the Drakonwaft house ( I made a new one because I couldn't decide on which house Hermione should be in. **

**And if you like, you can follow my story. **

**No pushing of course **

**See you around, **

**Kay**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a great surprise to students, to return to the beloved Hogwarts, and see not only an additional long table right by their own, but another next to the Gryffindor tower. There were hushed conversations as they saw that the empty table by the Slytherin table had one set of dishes at the centre of the table.

Tom Riddle was particularly surprised. He has never read anywhere, heard from anybody that something like that might happen. What was going on?

His questions were soon answered, when headmaster Dippet finished sorting the first years. He motioned for a new girl to come over and stand by him, and once more raised his hands, and the buzzing room quieted down. Only then did he begin:

" I am sure that everyone is curious as to why there is an additional table. And it is my privilege to announce, that we received a new student who has been sorted into the ancient house of Drakonwaft. It is a very powerful house, one that values secrecy, maturity and power, and miss Granger here is the first one to be a part of this fine house in 600 years, joining the final seventh year " By this point everyone was gaping at the new girl, who didn't seem particularly bothered by such attention. Her face was of stone angel, no warmth, no childish joy. She was tough and strong, and everyone saw it " Miss Granger went through a lot of hardships in her young life, and her achievements demand respect. Even though she is the only of her house, I ask you to show the Hogwarts hospitality we are known for. Thank you" With that he motioned the girl to move to her new seat.

Hermione could feel stares on her as she walked over to her table. People around her admired the way she seemed to _prowl_ quietly towards her seat. She was dressed in the school uniform, yet subtle muscles could be seen. The purple and silver crest of the dragon was sewn on her uniform, and the magic seemed to float around her. There was an utter silence as the girl made way towards the table, only her barely heard footsteps echoing lightly against the stone walls.

When she sat down, the food automatically appeared on all the tables and everyone turned their attention to it.

* * *

While every student would chatter happily with their friends, every so often they would glance towards the lonely girl that ate quietly while reading some book. They felt pity over her, seeing her so alone, but the new girl didn't seem very upset by it.

" She is beautiful" Tom heard Abraxas Malfoy say aloud. There were many grunts of approval, as the boys continued to observe the newcomer.

" I have never heard of Drakonwaft before. Did you Tom?" One of the fifth years asked.

" No" The boy in question answered "There might be a good reason for that too"

" Did you feel that power? I can feel it from here!" another fifth year said.

" Is she a pureblood you think?" Abraxas asked, frosty blue eyes focusing on Tom.

" She has to be. With such power?" Tom responded.

The dinner continued with a certain girl as the subject of the gossips, until Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked lightly towards Miss Granger. Tom observed the exchange between the teacher and the student, and how the girl seemed to nod and stand up from her lonely place.

How he loved Hogwarts.

* * *

" How did you enjoy the dinner?" professor enquired.

" I have not eaten such extraordinary food in years professor" She replied, as Dumbledore led her to her new tower.

" As you know you will have the whole tower to yourself, since you are the only member of the house. Here is your timetable, as we agreed. Now, in order to enter the tower, you will need to write your real name. Are you capable of doing that?"

Hermione looked at the professor with amusement in her eyes.

" I think I am capable enough professor" She smiled lightly.

Dumbledore chuckled.

" Forgive me. I merely ask. Here we are"

They stopped before an empty painting, representing a cave in the forest. Dumbledore nodded at her, and suddenly a pattern of ancient runes appeared in front of the pair.

"Dökkálfr" Dumbledore whispered as he looked back on the girl.

She turned to him and said, "My father was a Dökkálfr, the dark elf. My mother was a witch. When my father heard that my mother was pregnant he tried to kill her. He managed to catch her after I was born. My mother was a really powerful witch, but no wizard can withstand Dökkálfr" the painting opened and Hermione waked in. She turned to Dumbledore.

" You know professor, I feel like there is something that is missing, I knew something important but forgot. Maybe this place will help me remember"

Dumbledore felt sorry for the girl. He truly did.

" Miss Granger. If you ever need help, I am always there. You can confide in me" the girl smiled.

" It was long since I had a person I could talk to. My mentor died a year ago and I was alone since" her golden eyes turned to the old professor " Goodnight professor. And thank you"

" Goodnight Hermione"

The Drakonwaft common room was beautiful. It wasn't especially large, filled with purple couches by the chimney. The floors were laid with purple and silver carpets, few bookshelves positioned by the walls. Hermione walked over to the nearest window and stared out to see darkness of the night.

There was a staircase that led, as Hermione found out, to the bedrooms and bathroom. There were a lot of bedrooms yet only one door was open. Entering the room she found a massive four-poster bed, carpet, chimney, wardrobe and a nightstand. There were five windows in the room, looking out on every side.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, finding the luggage with all the things the school bought for her inside. All the necessities were there, and for that Hermione was grateful, yet uncomfortable. She disliked being in debt to someone.

Looking down on the purple duvet, she couldn't help but think that it should be red.

* * *

" Did you talk with the new girl?"

" She doesn't speak to anyone"

" She is weird"

" Oh really? How did you guess?"

" Well she _is_ in a completely different house"

Hermione heard all the comments about her as she ate her breakfast silently, finishing the book she was reading the day before. She didn't really mind them, for there were other things she had to worry about.

Like Grindelwald.

" Hello" someone said, and at first Hermione thought that it was spoken to someone else. She looked up to see a tall boy, handsome in a dark sense of the word. He had raven black hair, pale skin and deep grey eyes.

The boy in turn appraised the new girl. He knew that she wasn't that tall, about the average height, yet her refined face, and wild golden eyes could capture anyone's attention. She had long tresses of dark brown hair, quite bushy, and a beautiful pale skin.

" Good morning" She said cautiously.

" Might I sit with you?" he asked.

" If you wish to," She replied off-handedly.

The boy sat down and offered his hand.

" My name is Tom Riddle" He introduced himself.

Hermione frowned at that. The name was somewhat familiar. A dark name.

" Hermione" She grasped his hand and shook it.

" Beautiful name"

" I wouldn't know" She sighed.

Tom looked down on the book that lay open on the table.

" What is that?" he asked curiously.

" Properties of the full moon. Light reading" she allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

" You like to read don't you?"

" Well, if the only company you have is an old wizard who half the time is meditating, half the time teaching me and ONLY teaching me, books are the best companion" She put the fork down and stood up.

" What's your first lesson?" the boy asked.

" Potions"

" Ah excellent. I have potions too. It wouldn't be too forward if I showed you the way now would it?" His eyes shined as he took in the girl.

" Actually it would be quite a help. I am not sure how to get around this place"

They stood up simultaneously, and left the room together. Dumbledore watched them with a frown on his face.

* * *

As it turned out, Hermione shared every lesson with Tom Riddle. As she was the only member of her house, she had the same time schedule as the Slytherins, much to a particular Gryffindor's chagrin as he was sitting down in the Great hall with his friends.

" Why Slytherins? She could be with us, Gryffindors!" Charlus Potter whined to his friends. A red haired girl with sparkling brown eyes laughed.

" Oh Charlus, you are in love" she snickered along with the rest.

" Don't worry mate, we still have two lessons with her" Trevor Longbottom chimed in.

" Yeah. History of magic and care of magical creatures. Great" Charlus relied " The theory lessons"

His friends laughed.

" You know you may be able to send love letters to each other and –"

" You don't even know if you will like her Charlie. Take a breath" Julia Dean interrupted, clearly in a foul mood.

" Oh, little Julie-Pulie has competition. How _ever_ will you survive?" the red-haired Molly Weasley taunted.

" Shut up Weasel"

" Guys, look isn't that Tom Riddle talking to the little dragon?" Trevor interrupted.

The whole group shifted to look at the pair standing up and leaving the room.

" Trust Riddle to take all the goods away" Lionel Lavender muttered darkly. Charlus matched his dark mood.

" Slytherin's have potions now. But after that we have care of magical creatures. She will be there. We can intercept her on the way from the dungeons" Trevor said.

The Gryffindors nodded their heads in agreement, and sauntered of to their DADA class.

* * *

Hermione was coming to a conclusion that she didn't like Tom Riddle. He seemed so _fake_, in the sense that he would smile and be polite to everyone around him, yet his eyes would remain cold and disinterested.

She was however, good at hiding. And as such Tom never knew the disgust the new girl felt for him, though to his credit, he did feel that something was off.

" We will share two lessons with the Gryffindors, but be careful. They are very impulsive and rather foolish at times" Hermione frowned.

" I would like to see it myself then" She said " After all, I want to integrate a bit"

She didn't want to integrate at all, but she would do many things to get on Riddle's nerves. He was dark, and as ridiculous as it sounded from a half dark elf as herself, Hermione liked to believe that she wasn't evil because of her inheritance.

" Do what you like miss Granger, though don't say I didn't warn you" Tom smiled as they reached the potion classroom in the dungeons. Other Slytherins were already waiting.

" Hermione, I would like to introduce to you my friends. This is Abraxas Malfoy" He pointed at the blonde boy who grinned at her in a friendly manner "This is Alphard Black and Rabastan Lestrange" The two dark haired boys smiled at her " And this is Araminta Parkinson" He pointed at a pretty blonde, who did not smile.

" Pleasure to meet you" Hermione greeted the group.

" So where are you from miss Granger" Abraxas asked.

" From the North. Though I was traveling for most of my life" She replied.

" Did Dumbledore tell you more about your house? It's just that we never even heard of it. _Tom_ haven't heard of it" Alphard asked.

Hermione shrugged.

" Not much. I know as much as you do. The sorting hat told me that I belonged to none of the houses and put me in Drakonwaft"

Before the Slytherins could ask any more questions, the potions master, professor Slughorn showed up and everyone entered the classroom.

Hermione sat down with Alphard, whom she liked the most from the whole group, and the two would talk quietly about Hogwarts, until Slughorn hushed the whole class and began:

" Now, as I am aware, we have a new classmate today. Sitting next to Alphard, good, good, if you have any problems dear, don't hesitate I asking either me or Alphard. He is after all, one of my best students" he smiled at the boy.

Hermione looked around noticing that apart from Araminta and a Ravenclaw girl she was the only girl in the class.

" Thank you sir" She replied simply.

" Right, right, now, where were we? Yes, as it is your NEWTs year and the exams are coming quickly, we will start with something a tad bit harder. Now can anyone tell me anything about Caxambu Style Borborygmus Potion?" there was a silence in the room. Finally, Hermione raised her hand.

" Yes Miss Granger?"

" It's a potion that induces stomach growling" she said. The professor smiled.

" Right you are. Five points to the… erhm… Drakonwaft" Hermione nodded her thanks.

" Today you will brew Caxambu style Borborygmus potion. Where is the main ingredient of the said potion found? Yes miss Granger?"

" Brazil sir"

" Five points to the… Drakonwaft" he beamed at her " Now, will you get ready, we will start brewing. You have exactly one hour and twenty-eight minutes to finish the potion. Off you go!"

" I'll get the ingredients" Alphard told her, and while he went off to fetch the ingredients, she prepared the knives and boiled the water in the cauldron.

The hour passed quickly, Alphard and Hermione collaborating together. The other two pairs that seemed to know what they are doing was Tom and Abraxas, where Tom seemed to do everything, and the pair of Ravenclaws.

" 3…2…1… STOP!" Slughorn shouted and everyone stopped " Inspection time"

Slughorn walked around praising and scolding the students, awarding some with points, and ignoring others. He stopped before Hermione's and Alphard's cauldron and his eyes widened.

" Why, my stomach is growling from smelling this potion! Splendid, splendid! Fifty points to the both of you" Hermione smiled gently, while she began cleaning her space. She only heard:

" Tom, excellent as always. Take fifty points"

And Tom's sickening sweet answer,

" Thank you sir"

* * *

The Gryffindors, true to their plan, stood outside the potions class when Hermione walked out of the classroom, stopped by the Gryffindor group.

" Hi, You are Hermione aren't you?" ginger-haired girl asked as the new girl stopped before them.

" Yes… and you are the Gryffindors I have heard so many… good things from the Slytherins about you" She smiled at them. Something pulled Hermione towards the Gryffindors, as if she knew them, especially the boy with the green eyes.

" What did those snakes tell you?"

" Forgive Molly" The green-eyed boy interrupted " She is a bit impulsive"

" That's an understatement Potter" Malfoy spit as he passed the group by along with the rest of the Slytherins.

" Go back to your snake pit, Malfoy" Molly spat.

" Molly!" Trevor stopped her " Control yourself"

" I'll control myself once this coward ferret swings by his tail from the astronomy tower" Hermione smiled at the comment.

" Hermione are you coming with us?" Alphard asked her. She gave him a kind smile.

" No, but I will join you soon" she said.

Alphard shrugged and gave her a final smile before going with the rest of his Slytherin group.

"So, we should introduce ourselves" the green-eyed boy started " My name is Charlus Potter" _Potter_, the name resounded in her head. Black hair. Glasses " this is Molly Weasley the feistiest girl in Gryffindor, Trevor Longbottom our Quidditch star, Lionel Longbottom and Julia Dean" Hermione smiled to each an every one of them, feeling their warm auras.

" You are very different from the Slytherins. They are very nice, just… cold" She remarked.

" Yeah, we as opposed to them actually live" Molly butted in.

" We are not on good terms with the Slytherins you see" Charlus said.

" I can see that" Hermione replied " Anyhow, I thought we have care of magical creatures now. I don't really know the way" Charlus beamed.

" Let's go together" he proposed and the whole group headed towards the fields with Charlus and Hermione in the lead and a very irritated Julia Dean in the back.

**AN: So, I was hurrying with this chapter so that you actually had something to read. I hope you like it, though personally, I can't wait till Tom shows Hermione this –**

**Never mind. You will see. **

**Charlus seems like such a nice person, but he also has his secrets, which link him to Hermione. I think I can safely add that Hermione is not going to be in Hogwarts for a very long time, and after she is gone she won't see many of the characters I have just introduced. But they all play their roles so…**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Kay**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If anyone saw Hermione Granger, in the middle of the night, standing at the edge of the forest, in all the honesty wouldn't be able to understand why on earth she would stand, in her white nightgown, with her eyes open, yet distant, staring out into the forest.

Well, they wouldn't know that Hermione Granger wasn't exactly awake. Nor was she asleep of course. It would be a good bet to say, that she wasn't there at all, replaced by somebody else.

Tom Riddle was the person who saw the girl walk out of the castle, and followed her quietly as she made her way towards the forbidden forest. He did think of stopping her, but in the end curiosity won over. After all, how often did girls walk out in the middle of the night, _in _the nightgown, _alone_?

She did look ravishing, he concluded. Her long curled dark brown hair, snow-white skin and the loose, soft nightgown. It was only when she was at the edge of the forest that she stopped and suddenly began to sing.

"_Tá mé anseo, tá mé anseo. Tar chugam, mar a thagann mé a thabhairt duit. Éist le mo amhrán, éisteacht le mo ghuí. Sábháil dom, a thaispeáint dom_" her voice was the most delicate Tom has ever heard, and he followed as she began walking once more. She swayed lightly to the song "_Tá a fhios agam rud ar bith, féach mé rud ar bith. Cuidigh liom a fheiceáil, cabhrú liom" _Tom followed her into the forest, and they walked on and on, until she stopped.

Tom hid behind the tree neither near nor far from the girl, and watched as she quieted down.

Silence enveloped the forest, until he heard footsteps. Tom watched as five ethereal creatures glided towards the girl who seemed to shine in the moonlight.

The five figures stopped, and Tom saw that they were two females and three males, beautiful beyond any words.

Tom focused on the girl, only now noticing that she wore a soft silver circlet, and a dress made of the softest silver material he has ever seen, that hugged her curves showing bare shoulders and collarbone. He could now see her face, and with bewilderment saw that she wasn't the girl he had seen in the lessons. Her eyes were golden, pure gold. It was almost impossible for such a color to exist! Her skin flawless, with soft pink lips and almost black curls cascading down her back.

" You called us Aisling" One of the males, the leader, Tom realized, spoke.

" Yes Ceann Iontach. I am in need of help" the girl bowed her head in submission.

" Speak. We shall listen" A lady on the left to the leader, said.

" Thank you Ceann Iontach. I am studying at Hogwarts, the castle nearby, but there are things I don't understand. Things I don't remember. Its like I see patches of… something… past? I don't know what to make out of them. Ceann Iontach, I am just so confused, and I seek your help in understanding" Her voice was clear and troubled.

The second female walked towards the girl stopping a step away from her. Raising her hand she touched the girl's forehead.

" Then listen, little Aisling. We shall tell you this," The woman's voice echoed around the forest "You have a special gift that you do not control. And until you do, you will not remember all that occurred" Tom could see the girl frown.

" What sort of gift?" she asked.

" You must find on your own. Know this – no one has such a gift as you" Hermione frowned.

" I do not understand"

Tom almost laughed at the irritated tone of the girl.

" You will in time. We have seen it"

The girl seemed to want to argue, though she restrained herself.

" Is there anything else, daughter of the dark One?" One of the male companions asked.

The girl seemed to hesitate, before asking.

" _How _do I find out?"

The female standing by her smiled softly.

" You will find certain pieces that will form into an answer. For now know this. You must trust your instincts. They do not forget" the female moved away from the girl, back to her companions.

" We bring you a message from your father Aisling" The leader said, " He is coming for you. It is time you returned to your home"

Tom watched with mounting curiosity as the girl's face twisted with terror.

" I will not go with him," She whispered.

" It is undecided. We are merely messengers" The leader responded.

" Farewell daughter of the Dark One" the female said.

" Farewell Ceann Iontach" She replied.

The five companions turned their backs on the girl and walked away.

Tom watched the girl stand-alone for some time, her face deep in thought. She looked like an elf, he thought, beautiful, powerful. Only then did he realize that this wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. This was Aisling.

And just as he came to this conclusion, her eyes snapped to look into his own.

" Now, spying is not very gentlemanly now is it?"

* * *

" What are you?"

The question was definitely of the absurd kind, yet, as Tom watched Aisling draw nearer, feeling her power, he felt he had every right to ask that.

" You must understand" She started with amusement in her voice" That I am obliged to tell you nothing. You have no power over me, and never will".

Tom disliked her amusement. It made him feel inferior, like a child. Not even the professors made him feel that way.

" Are you incapable of answering such a simple question?" he quirked.

" Why, and cut all the fun for you? I think not" she replied with a laugh.

Aisling grew serious.

" You shouldn't be here," she told him.

" And why not? I _am _the head boy" He raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

" No mortal should see the five companions" she said " But I must admit, I was curious whether something would happen if you were caught" at his expression she supplied " I knew you were following me the moment I left the castle"

" I must admit" he borrowed her words " That I am not accustomed to such conversations. It is certainly refreshing. But now" He pointed his wand at her " Who are you?"

Aisling raised her arms in surrender.

" My name is Hermione Granger and I attend Hogwarts. I am a witch," she said with a smile.

" Stop lying"

Her smile dropped.

" There is not a word of lie in what I said just now"

" You are omitting many important facts dear"

Aisling took a step towards the young wizard.

" I am in my true form in this moment Tom Riddle. Your wand will help you nothing. It is meaningless against my blood"

Tom quirked his eyebrow.

" Let's see, shall we? Crucio!" he shouted quickly and a strip of green light burst through his wand. Hermione jumped out of its way.

" Stupefy," she said in return, using her wand-less magic.

" Confringo!" Flames burst out of Tom's wand, and the girl quickly formed a shield.

"_Anois, de réir mo paidreacha, a ligean ar an draíocht a stopadh"_ the words slipped through her mouth and suddenly Tom found that he couldn't produce any spell at all.

" What have you done?" he asked shocked.

" I told you, you have no power here. My magic is beyond that of a wizard" she said.

" Oh really?" the boy murmured his eyes deep in thought " But I am no normal wizard, now am I?" He smiled.

" I am Tom Riddle, descendant of Salazar Slytherin" her eyes widened slightly, as she watched him.

" Son of the snake" she smiled " I don't believe you know half of your powers do you?"

His eyes burned with greed.

" What sort of powers? Tell me!"

The girl shook her head amusedly.

" I don't believe I will," she said.

" Be careful, creature. I will find a way for you to tell me. And teach me"

Her face grew cold.

" You know" She started " I don't believe I like being threatened. Go back to the castle little wizard. You will do nothing now" she watched Tom take a step towards her.

" Do not. Underestimate me" He sneered, as he walked away.

She didn't watch him go, her eyes set on the small fountain that wasn't there before. Fountain of the seers, she realized. It was glowing.

Bad things happened when it appeared to the eyes of an Elf. Terrible things happened when it was glowing.

Aisling frowned.

" And I still don't understand anything" she thought.

* * *

The next week passed very quickly. Tom found out that Hermione was just as good of a liar as he was. He watched her a great deal more, hiding his disgust every time she talked to the Gryffindors, his obsession over her, his desire to have her. Her power was unlimited. If she were to obey him… that would secure his chances of taking control over the Wizarding world…

He would spend more time in the library, specifically in the restricted section, where he would search for a way to keep Hermione. He already had an inkling on how to do that, however there was no book that would help him.

" _You know, Christmas is coming, and it would be my privilege to invite you to the Malfoy manor Tom. We have the greatest private selection of books which I am sure would be of great interest to you"_ Abraxas' words sounded in his mind as Tom walked down to the great hall for lunch.

" Yes, that might be indeed of my interest" he mused with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione was quick to finish her lunch, when Tom came in. He looked at her briefly, something unpleasant shining in his eye, as he took his seat with the Slytherins. She unsuccessfully attempted to tune him out, as he turned to Abraxas and accepted the offer of staying over Christmas at the Malfoy manor.

' That's excellent actually' she thought with joy ' I will have more time to figure out what to do with my father, among other things' she sighed thinking over the words of the five companions.

Her father wanted her dead.

Now he wanted her alive.

What changed? What did he want-

' Hermione!" the girl gasped, jumping up in fright. She looked up to see Molly smirking down at her.

" Did I scare you?" The red head asked innocently.

" You stirred me from my thoughts, that's all" Hermione replied. The rest of the Gryffindor gang came over.

" Whatever could you think about fair Hermione? Tis time for Quidditch, and thou shall come with us and cheer for us to slay the Slytherin snakes" Trevor announced.

The girls giggled. Hermione smiled.

" Why good knight, I must say… that I completely forgot about the match," She sighed dramatically, while the boy's eyes bulged out.

" You did not!" he gasped.

" I must admit I did" she replied with a smile.

" Dearest Hermione, you wound us so," Charlus piped in amusedly.

" Pardon me your majesty," she laughed.

" All right let's go" Julia barked out.

Molly and Charlus exchanged quick glances.

" Shall we?" Charlus looked at Hermione expectantly.

The girl sighed, but before she could say anything another voice added:

" Actually I think not"

All the gang looked at the smirking Tom.

" Hermione promised me that she would go to study with me. Exchange of favors you see" he stared into her eyes '_or I will tell things about a certain night' _Hermione heard in her mind.

" Tom" She sighed " Is it necessary to study _now?_ The Quidditch match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I would have thought the head boy would cheer for his house" She challenged him.

" We will join them in the second half. Right now there is something I would like to show you" He dared her.

Hermione turned back to her friends and smiled sadly.

" It appears I will make it to the second half only. I tend to not break my promises" Tom perked up at this. _She doesn't break her promises_…

" If you prefer that snake, then fine, go of with him," Julia barked before taking off.

The rest of the gang stood there watching Hermione, feeling that something was wrong.

" That's alright Hermione… We will see you on the second half then, yes?" Charlus said.

" Yes" Hermione smiled at him.

" Cheer for us 'Mione" Molly said.

The Gryffindors took off leaving Hermione alone with Tom.

" How sweet" he said.

" What do you want? Its not wise to threaten me Tom" she asked coldly.

Tom took in her expression.

" I did not utter a _word _of threat dear"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

" How _smart_ of you"

" It seemed like such a good day "Mione" he said.

" And then you came in. Stop with the playing. What do you want?" her cold voice brought a smile to his face.

" Come on then. You want to make it to the game after all"

**AN: So, I just wanted to add some spice into this story. I love mythologies of all sorts, so I decided to include it in the story.**

**Now, this is translation to the Irish translate for ya:**

_Tá mé anseo, tá mé anseo. Tar chugam, mar a thagann mé a thabhairt duit. Éist le mo amhrán, éisteacht le mo ghuí. Sábháil dom, a thaispeáint dom - I'm here, I'm here. Come to me, as I come to you. Listen to my song, listen to my prayers. Save me, show me_

_Tá a fhios agam rud ar bith, féach mé rud ar bith. Cuidigh liom a fheiceáil, cabhrú liom- I know nothing, I see nothing. See Help me, help me_

ceann iontach- great ones

_Anois, de réir mo paidreacha, a ligean ar an draíocht a stopadh- Now, by my prayers, let the magic stop_

**I don't know how about you, but I am very curious about Hermione's father. And the things that she forgot. **

**Any questions?**

**Ask me. **

**Kay **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia Dean was a nice girl. She was sweet and kind, helpful… when she wanted to.

In reality, Julia Dean was a girl of the worst kind, the snake in the lion's clothing. Terrible, terrible girl with one obsession, that drove her to many bad deeds.

Charlus Potter.

What she felt towards him wasn't love. It was the need of possessing him. Control.

For years she was fine with just being his friend, she was his _closest_ friend, from the intimate side as well, and that was fine.

But then _she_ came in.

_She _destroyed everything.

She would pay dearly.

* * *

" I don't get it"

" There is nothing to get Molly. Charlus asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I accepted" Hermione repeated _yet_ again to her disbelieving friend.

" _Charlus Potter!_"

" Yes, that was his name when he introduced himself"

Molly smacked Hermione's shoulder.

" Don't mock me 'Mione" Molly said.

The two girls sat under one of the trees by the edge of the lake, their books sprawled around the ground. It was one of the last warm autumn days, as the days drew near November, so the girls decided that they would use the last opportunity to study outdoors.

" In all seriousness, do you like him?"

Hermione looked at her friend for a long time before carefully picking her answer.

" You know, I think I might," she conceded.

" Good for you 'Mione! And imagine that snakes face when you walk with Charlie around Hogsmeade and not with him! Splendid!" Molly laughed.

" Which snake?" the girl asked.

" That would be me I suppose" the cool, polite voice of Tom Riddle answered from behind.

Hermione turned slightly, to see his tall figure, as he moved towards her.

" I would like to talk to you Hermione"

" That's miss Granger to you buddy" Molly bared her teeth towards the Slytherin.

Tom Riddle looked for a second at the ginger hair girl.

" _Miss_ Granger"

Hermione sent Molly a smile and stood up.

" You can't seriously go with him!" Molly said, outraged.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

" I always listen before I act. I'll come back in a second" with that she walked with Tom in the direction of the Forbidden forest.

" What do you want?" she asked finally, lifting the silence.

" You were avoiding me Hermione," he said.

Hermione shrugged.

" Did you think about what I showed you?" He asked.

Hermione stopped, her eyes stuck on Tom.

" I did," she said, " I will not submit to you Tom".

" I gave you a _choice_ Hermione"

" And I chose my path! I won't allow you to control me!" she shouted.

Tom froze, is frosty eyes scanning her face.

" So you decline?"

" Yes"

" You do realize" A glimmer in his eye " That I will have you anyhow? It is the matter of formality"

She sent him an ugly sneer.

" Do not make the mistake of threatening the daughter of the Dark Elf. We are ruthless"

Tom didn't back off.

" And yet you are different aren't you? You are not fully a dark elf. You are half mortal, just like the rest of us here" he pointed at the castle.

" I know what you seek Tom Riddle. Immortality is not as pretty as it sounds," she said quietly.

Tom's face tensed.

" You know nothing-"

" On the contrary, I know more than you!" She interrupted him " And that's why you want me so much"

" Flattering yourself dearest Hermione?" He smirked.

" Tell me I am wrong"

He laughed.

" You are not"

" Goodbye Tom" Hermione turned back.

" You will not turn your back on me if I call your father now will you?" Tom screamed.

The effects were immediate. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned back to meet his cold glare.

" If you do call him, you will never see me again. I would think about it if I were you" she told him and headed back to Molly.

* * *

The dinner was just like any other. Quiet.

Hermione sat by her table, thinking over Tom's words. The offer that she declined all those quick months ago still ringed in her ears. 'Well' she thought ' Maybe not an _offer_ per se, more like one side bargain'.

Tom Riddle sitting at the next table sent her a look, noticing the air of thoughtfulness around the girl. She looked normal now, but in his mind, Tom couldn't get rid of the beautiful image of the elf he saw on that night.

She must be thinking over the offer he tempted her with. After all, comfort and safety in exchange for his control over her seemed like a good trade.

Though she was a dark Elf. Perhaps they thought of the world differently than an average witch.

The gossips of Charlus Potter taking Hermione Granger to the Hogsmeade the upcoming Saturday made Tom feel… angry? Mad?

He didn't know.

That annoyed him as well.

And the way Charlus made his way to the Drakon girl unnerved him even more. How pompous, how foolish of him to think that Hermione belonged to him! Hermione would belong to one person only, and it wasn't Charlus Potter.

Maybe, he thought, its time to get to know more about Hermione's daddy.

He smiled with anticipation.

* * *

" Hello there"

Hermione looked up with a smile. Charlus Potter loomed over her with an infecting smile.

" Looking for someone?" She asked playfully.

" I think I found her already" he replied.

" Sit. I think there is enough space for you left" she motioned the empty table.

Charlie laughed while siting down.

" Thank you for finding me some space. But seriously, how can you handle sitting alone?" the bewilderemnet on his face made her laugh.

She shrugged while answering.

" I lived with only my mentor for my whole life. I would talk to one or two people on the way, but I didn't have many solid relationships"

" I am sorry to hear that"

Hermione shrugged.

" I liked that life. Traveling was just how I lived. You know, we couldn't spend too much time in one place, and –"

" Why couldn't you stay in one place?" he interrupted.

Hermione hesitated.

" One day maybe I will tell you"

They sat in a silence for while, before Charlie spoke again.

" Can we go someplace to talk?"

The sudden seriousness in voice brought a frown to Hermione's face.

" What is it?" she asked.

" I got a letter. It extends to you, and I would like you to see it" he told her.

" Can I see it?" She asked.

" Not here. The person who sent it might be in the room"

Hermione nodded and stood up.

" Alright, come on. We can go outside"

Charlie followed her, as they made their way out of the Great hall, knowing of the glances that the two collected from the rest of the room.

" They are staring at us," he whispered into her ear.

" I wonder why Charlie? It isn't like you are one of the most like people in the school is it?" She felt him take her hand into his.

" I thought that it was because you are a stinking Drakon" He laughed at her.

" Stinking you say? Look at yourself! _anois boladh mhaith bó!" _

Charlie laughed when nothing seemed to happen. He stopped, when he saw Hermione laughing as she held her hand blocking her nose and took a step back.

" What?" He asked incredulous, as a small crowd of people walked up to them only to stumble back, all clutching their noses.

" What did you do 'Mione?" he looked at her wide-eyed.

" Well" she started slowly, laughing, " To tell you the truth Char, you smell like a cow," few second years giggled.

Charlie turned his shocked eyes, begging.

" Take that back 'Mione, take that back!"

Hermione laughed at him.

" Oh alright" she said and with a wave of hand, the smell was gone.

" You are bad 'Mione, I swear" Charlie chuckled.

" Come on, let's go outside" she grasped his hand and led him away from the crowd.

" I am sorry I couldn't resist," She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

" It was a bit out of line, but its fine"

" Ok, I am sorry. Come here" she pulled him into an empty classroom.

" That was a nice bit of magic by the way" Charlie said " I haven't heard of this spell before"

Hermione turned back to face him as she stopped by the teachers desk. A smile played against her lips.

" It's not exactly a spell," She said.

" It isn't?"

" No… it's something that I learned with my mentor" she motioned for him to come closer.

Charlie closed the door and walked up to her, passing her the letter.

" Could you teach me?"

She opened the letter.

" I… don't know how," She muttered.

" What she means to say is that she cannot teach Elven magic to a wizard" Tom's cold voice sounded from the doors.

" Go away Tom" Hermione said while hiding the letter.

" Aren't you curious Potter? How come little Hermione is capable of doing what she's doing? You saw her in classes. How would you explain her _perfectness?_ _How_ do you explain it?" Tom came closer to Charlie.

" She is damn clever and talented" Charlie replied.

" Is she? Or is she" Tom looked directly into Hermione's eyes " something _else?_"

" Tom, that's _enough_"

" Hermione dear you didn't tell him?" Tom asked her innocently.

" Whatever I have to say is none of _your_ business Tom," she told him in an icy tone.

" Hermione what's going on?"

Tom stopped right before her, his eyes boring into her own. Charlus seemed forgotten.

" Why Tom? What's it for you?" she asked quietly.

" You'll find out soon dear," he whispered, before pulling away, turning to Charlie.

" Hermione" He started, while looking at the boy " Why won't you tell who your father is?" he turned his head to look at her.

" I don't think I have to say anything" She retaliated.

" I think you _owe_ Potter here that much. Afterall, you did curse him" his eyes mocked her.

" Fine" Hermione turned to Charlie " My father is an Elf"

" That's not all is it?" Tom asked innocently.

" He's a dark elf. I don't understand why you wanted me to tell him Tom"

Tom smiled with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

" I've just been trying something out dear. I will see you later" with that he left.

Hermione stood there rooted, her mind sluggishly going through the past events. She looked about Charlus, for the first time confused. And then it clicked. It suddenly made sense.

She took out the letter Charlus gave her and read.

" _Dearest Charlie,_

_Be careful. Your little friend has secrets you wouldn't like to know. She is not what she appears to be. _

_Yours as always,_

_Friend_

" Hermione… I just don't understand anything" he looked at her with confusion.

" I wanted to tell you later, but it seems I have to tell you now. Come on, this is not a good place to talk about such things" Hermione walked towards the doors.

" How can I trust a dark Elf?" He asked, his voice hurt.

" My mother was a witch. And my father tried to kill me before I was born. I think me trusting _you_ is a bigger risk than you trusting me. Now are you coming? I am not going to hurt you" she watched him make up his mind.

" Maybe I shouldn't. But lead the way"

**AN: So this is probably the last chapter for some time, I am coming back to school and in two months I will have final exams. But I will write in my spare time and I should come up with something soon. **

**So how did you like it? What the hell is Tom trying to accomplish? Well, **_**I **_**know, but I am not telling yet. You will find that Charlus has his own secrets, which will surprise Tom in the end. And yes I still haven't revealed what Tom showed Hermione, and you won't know anytime soon :P **

**And as to the friend, well don't take anything for granted, just saying. **

**Till I see you again,**

**Kay**

PS: translation

anois boladh mhaith bó- Now you smell like a cow


End file.
